A Natural Instinct
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: She was in love… with a stranger! It would seem that love at first sight was a natural instinct.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so just another short AO story. Probably a two or three shot. So obviously this is AU and of course I doubt that two strangers that just met would actually act this way in reality, the way the characters are going to be portrayed throughout this story, but hey, its fan fiction. **

A Natural Instinct.

Olivia smiled when she heard a knock on the front door of her brownstone. She had decided to get one after they had decided to demolish her old apartment building. They were going to rebuild new apartments on the old foundation.

She loved living in the city, so getting a brownstone just seemed fitting. It was a nice change also. It felt homier and cosy.

Walking out of the kitchen, she walked up the hall towards the front door. The doorbell rang again, so she walked a little faster, shouting, "coming!"

When she reached the front door, she the hand towel she had been holding down on the table, just inside the door. When she opened the front door, she was a little shocked to see somebody else standing on the other side. She had thought it was Nora, her date, but it was somebody else – a stranger.

She couldn't help, but let her eyes roam over the gorgeous woman standing on her doorstep. She was so mesmerising. She had the most hypnotising ice blue eyes. An involuntary sigh escaped her lips. She could get lost in those eyes. She had beautiful cream coloured skin. She was tall with blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was beautiful. "Um, can I help you?" She asked, finding her words.

She felt herself blush slightly under her gaze. She gave her a girlish smirk. "Ah, yeah. Have you seen a small dog roaming around? It's brown with black spots. Its belly is white. Its tail is long and its ears are really floppy."

Olivia gave her a friendly smile. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't."

The stranger returned her smile. "Well… thanks anyway." She said as she turned to walk down the steps.

Olivia watched her walk away. Something in her told her that if she let this woman walk away she would be a fool. Just as she reached the last step, Olivia called out to her. "Hey, wait!"

She turned around, looking at her. "Yes?" She asked curiously.

She ran down the steps, stopping half way. "What's the dog's name? Maybe I can look out for it for you?" She smiled.

She walked back up the steps, standing two steps down from her. "Um, it's called… Toothless." She gave a sheepish smile.

Olivia burst out laughing, snorting as she tried to get it under control. She just realised that she was laughing in this poor woman's face just after she had lost her dog. The name was pretty funny, though. "I'm sorry." She tried to hold back her laughter. "Toothless?" She had to ask.

The woman chuckled. "Yeah, the dog belongs to my four year old niece and she's obsessed with 'How To Train Your Dragon,' and she decided she liked the name, so." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Aww, that's cute. I bet she's adorable?" She smirked. She couldn't believe she was making conversation with somebody she didn't know.

She smiled. "She is, but she won't be so adorable tomorrow when she finds out I lost her dog." She sighed. "She's going to kill me."

"Well, maybe I can help you look for him." She said walking back up the stairs to grab her jacket out of her house.

As she walked in the door, she reached for her jacket that was hanging on one of the many coat hooks. Just as she reached for her light brown jacket, she froze. Did she just agree to look for a dog with a stranger? What the hell has gotten into her? She would never do that. That wasn't her, but something in her pushed her to put on her jacket. Grabbing her phone and keys, she went back outside to the waiting stranger, shutting the door behind her. "Are you ready?" She asked, looking at her as she reached the bottom step.

"You don't have to help me look for the dog." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Olivia gave her a smile. "I want to, besides, I'd hate to see you get beat up by your niece." She giggled.

"How do you know she would beat me up?" She questioned jokingly.

Olivia arched a graceful eyebrow, looking at her as they began walking down the street. "She's four and you lost her dog." She exclaimed laughing.

"She does have a mean right hook for a four year old." She smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Alex, by the way."

Olivia took her hand in her one. The jolt that shot through her whole body just from the contact of shaking hands was indescribable. Her mind instantly started wondering what it would be like if she had her hands all over her body. She shook her head slightly, scolding herself. _Snap out of it, Olivia!_ _You don't even know her._ She thought to herself. "Alex," she smiled, saying her name. "I'm Olivia."

"Olivia, it's nice to meet you." She gave her a smile. "So, you're walking out here with me. How do you know I'm not a serial killer?"

Pursing her lips, she gave her a cheeky grin. "Well, are you?"

Alex giggled. "Nah, I'm an ADA." She said proudly. "You're safe with me... Well, sort of. If someone attacks us, I'm a pretty bad fighter," she smiled.

Olivia giggled. She liked Alex already. She seemed genuinely nice and she was a lawyer, an ADA at that. "So, you're an ADA. What division do you work for?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Manhattan SVU."

"Really? I'm a detective there. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I just transferred from White Collar."

"White Collar, huh? Why did you leave?" She asked curiously, looking around to see if she could see Toothless.

She paused for a second. "Uh, I wanted something more challenging." She smiled sheepishly. "That sounds bad, doesn't it?" She blushed.

Olivia laughed lightly. "No, of course it doesn't. It's tough, but it's worth it every time you get to help give a victim a little bit of hope, and peace." She gave the blonde a small smile.

"Well, I do like challenges." She said, looking in a bush.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, then." She said, looking at her.

Alex smirked, walking closer to her. "Well, I look forward to working with you, too." She stared into her brown eyes.

Olivia felt herself blushing under her gaze and from her comment. There was something in her eyes that made her comment seem like it had a double motive. She had no idea why. All she did know, though, was that she didn't even know her and already she wanted to kiss her, just from the conversation they were having. She smiled, continuing to walk down the street.

She called out for the dog. "Toothless!" She moved a little closer to her, leaving about a foot between them. She was actually enjoying this. She was enjoying spending time with a woman she just met and didn't know. "Well, we've reached the park. I think if we just stick to the path for now, we might be able to find him… hopefully."

Alex looked at her. "It's pretty late and I don't want to drag you through Central Park all night. I can continue looking for him in the morning." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's 8pm. I'm sure I can handle another while out here." She said, just as her phone rang. "Sorry." She mouthed as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Olivia, where are you? I'm standing outside your front door."_ She spoke through the receiver.

Olivia smacked her forehead. She had completely forgotten all about Nora. Whether that was supposed to be a good thing or not, she had no idea. "Oh Nora, I'm so sorry. An emergency came up and I meant to call you." She lied a little.

"_Oh, so I guess the date's off, then?"_ She sounded a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry." She tried to sound sincere, but part of her felt happy about the fact that she had missed their date. If she had have went then she wouldn't have met Alex.

She now realised that, she couldn't have gone through life without ever meeting Alex. They were destined to meet. She could feel it. What made that feeling even better was chances were they would be working together a lot. That was a huge plus.

"_It's fine. Rain check?"_ She asked.

Olivia smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Sure."

"_Well, I'll talk to you soon, then."_ She sounded hopeful.

"Okay, bye, Nora." She said, just before she hung up the phone.

When she put her phone back in her pocket, she turned around to see Alex staring at her. "I'm assuming that was your date?" She asked. Olivia looked at her questioningly. "Well, you look pretty damn hot and I'm assuming that the only reason she called you was because you had a date. I know that if I had the chance I'd be taking you out." She smiled. "You should go." She began walking again. She looked a little disappointed.

Olivia was a little surprised to hear that from her. It made her blush. She thought the fact that she looked a little disappointed was a bit odd because they had just met, but maybe she was enjoying her company, too. She was enjoying hers. She ran up to her, slowing down into a slow walk beside her. "No, it's fine."

"I don't want to keep you from your date."

"I don't want to go. I'm having too much fun here?" She gave her a reassuring smile.

Alex laughed lightly. "Me, too." She sighed. "You know, we just met and I feel as if I've known you my whole life."

Olivia nodded in agreement. That was exactly how she felt, too. It was a strange and weird feeling. One that she's never had before, but she found she quite liked it.

XXX

After two more hours of walking around, calling for the dog, they finally found him. Olivia laughed as the dog came running for Alex. She had a huge smile on her face. She could tell it was one of relief. She looked happy that she had found her niece's dog.

Alex squatted down, hooking the leash onto the dog collar. "Come on, boy." She spoke to the dog, letting it walk along beside her.

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad you found the dog. Now your niece won't beat you up." She smirked.

Alex giggled, looking at her. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you." She stared into her eyes.

"No problem, I had fun." And she was having fun. She was glad that she decided to not go on her date. That she decided to help this woman, a stranger, of all things, look for her dog.

"Can I walk you home?" She asked hopeful.

Olivia smiled. "I'd like that very much." They started walking back out of the park, towards the street where Olivia lived. Subtly, she inched a little closer to her. For some reason she had to be near her. When she was standing more than a foot away, she felt like something was missing, but when she was near her, she felt whole; like that void had been filled. _Calm down, Olivia. You don't know each other and she obviously doesn't feel the same way_. She chided herself.

"How did you manage to lose the dog anyway?" She questioned. She had never actually asked her and she was curious.

She smirked, slightly blushing. She smiled when she seen her blush. She thought it was cute. "I let him out to do his business and he got away from me." She said, looking away, sounding slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

She let out a small laugh. "Ah, I see." She gently patted her shoulder. "It happens to the best of us." She gave her a cheeky grin.

They soon fell into a comfortable silence, walking along side one another. Olivia sucked in some of the bitter cool air, letting it swirl around her lungs before letting it back out.

Looking up at the sky, she let out a sigh. Just once, she would love to look at the stars, but it was almost impossible in Manhattan. The city lights lit up the sky, causing the stars to become almost invisible.

XXX

"Well… this is me." Olivia smiled, stopping at the bottom of the steps that led up to her house.

Alex gave her a small smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Olivia." She held out her free hand, being careful not to let the leash out of her other one. She didn't want the dog to run away again.

Olivia gladly accepted her hand. "It was nice meeting you, too, Alex." She held onto her hand just a little longer, staring into her blue eyes. She didn't want to let her go, but she did, dropping her hand back to her side.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you around?" She said, looking down the street.

"Definitely," she said rather enthusiastically.

Alex looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Olivia felt herself blushing. Alex chuckled. "Well, thanks again." She gave her one last smile before heading off down the street.

"No problem." Olivia called after her, watching as she walked away.

Running up the steps, Olivia unlocked her front door and stepped inside of her house. Closing the door, she leaned against it, pulling her lower lip through her teeth.

What had gotten into her tonight, she did not know, but she found that she didn't care. She was in love… with a _stranger!_

She sighed, smiling as she headed for the stairs. She hoped she'd see her again.

It would seem that love at first sight was a natural instinct.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Maybe a little OOC? If it is, sorry about that. Do you all want another chapter? I have another one up my sleeve that I'll more than likely put up. It'll be way better. This is just like the introduction to it. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, all the reviews I got for the last chapter. I was so not expecting that. Thank you all so much and here's the next chapter for you lovely people. Enjoy. *_***

Chapter 2

_One week later._

Alex groaned as she reached a hand out to knock off her alarm clock_. God damn it,_ she thought to herself. This had been the third night she had dreamt about her… dreamt about her luscious body tangled up with hers. Rolling onto her back, she sighed.

Sitting up, she kicked down her blankets and climbed out of her bed and began to walk towards her bathroom. Walking into her bathroom, she walked over to her shower and turned it on. While she waited for it to heat up, she decided to brush her teeth and get that out of the way. After brushing her teeth, she pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing in content as the warm water hit her skin. She immediately began thinking about her. Lately she was all she could think about.

She couldn't believe she had met such an amazing, sexy woman last week. Whatever she did to meet someone like her she did not know, but she was thankful. Oh, God was she thankful. She had seen her every day for the last week. She had come up to the precinct always looking so sexy, but it was a subtle kind of sexiness. She didn't dress like a tramp. She wanted to impress Olivia and she hoped it was working.

She smiled as she thought about Olivia some more. She had ivory coloured skin and a set of brown eyes that would make even the strongest woman or man weak at the knees. She had shoulder length, brown hair and her body… wow; her body was that of a goddess. Even though she was always fully clothed, she could see that she had a body to set expectations and examples by. What she wouldn't give to ravage that body of hers. She was like her drug. She had a whiff and now she needed a taste.

She closed her eyes as she tried to clear her thoughts, but she kept seeing images of a naked Olivia lying beneath her and soon enough she felt her hand beginning to drift down south.

XXX

Olivia walked out of the break room and into the bullpen, her black boots making scuffling noises on the floor as she made her way towards her desk. She smiled when she saw Alex standing at her desk. Unconsciously, she brought one hand up and fluffed up her hair a bit, making sure that she looked just perfect for her. Her heart pounded in her chest at the prospect of talking to her. As she walked over to her desk, she gave Alex a small smile. A tingle shot through her entire body, causing her heart to beat faster when she returned it. When she stopped in front of her, she wondered if she could hear it… could everyone hear it.

Alex had only been in her life for a week and that had been by a chance meeting, yet she felt as if she had known her, her whole life. She felt emotions for her that she had never felt for anyone before. It was strange and confusing, yet she couldn't deny that she quite enjoyed them. She wondered if she felt the same way for her, but she highly doubted it, though. After all, they had only just met and barely knew each other.

Although, yesterday when Nora had been up at the precinct, when she was there, dropping off a report on a sample she had tested, she could have sworn she had seen a reaction in Alex. Nora was a lab technician and Joel had set them up. She had openly flirted with her in front of everyone, kissing her cheek just before she left. They weren't dating nor had they done anything sexually, but they had been out on a few dates, but nothing more. Honestly, she didn't really feel anything for her. She was more like a friend.

When she had kissed her cheek though, she could have sworn she had seen something flash through Alex's eyes. Anger… sadness… jealousy. Whatever it was, it made her want her even more.

Olivia smiled as she perched herself on her desk, instead of sitting down in her chair. She had been sitting in the same spot for the last week, just hoping that she noticed her… noticed how much she really wanted her. She wasn't sure why she always sat on her desk every time Alex had come up to the precinct, but she figured it was because then Alex would have a full view of her. "Hey," she smiled brightly.

Her heart thumped even more when she smiled back. "Hey," she smiled, leaving a report she had been holding down on the table.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Olivia asked curiously.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I have to get a report off, Captain Cragen, oh and drop one off." She said simply, smiling at her as she pointed to the one she had just left down.

Olivia smiled. "Anyway, since you're up here, I wanted to know if maybe… you would like to go… to lunch… with… me?" She asked shyly while looking at her. She could feel a slow blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Dear God, she hoped she said yes.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure, just let me drop this report into, Cragen and then we can go." She smiled as she picked up her report and began walking towards Captain Cragen's office.

Olivia nodded and let out a sigh of content as she watched her walk off. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "So, you and Alex, huh?" It was Elliot babbling again.

Olivia just looked at him. "We're just friends, El." She tried to make it sound believable, but God, did she want to be more than friends with her.

"Yeah, okay, for now anyway." He talked like he didn't believe her as he smirked. "You should have heard her yesterday after Nora left." Olivia just looked at him curiously, so he continued. "Well, let's just say that, when Cragen called you into his office, Alex had seemed pretty pissed when Nora was flirting with you and kissing you."

"It was only a kiss on the cheek." She pointed out.

Elliot just chuckled. "And even that was too much. She kept rambling on, saying that if, Nora didn't keep her hands off of you, then she was going to kill her, which I didn't think was a very smart thing to say in the middle of a bullpen, full of cops, but eh, that's just me." Elliot smiled even more. "I think she's jealous."

Olivia smiled. "Really? You think so?" She asked, not helping the smile that appeared on her face. She kind of liked the idea of Alex being jealous. That definitely meant she felt something for her.

Her smile got even bigger. Now, she definitely knew what she was going to do for lunch.

She hopped down off her desk when she seen her coming out of Cragen's office. When she reached her, she gave her a beaming smile. "You ready?" She asked excitedly.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, my boss gave me the rest of the day off, so maybe we can hang out." She smiled.

"Great," Olivia replied enthusiastically as the two of them began walking out of the bullpen. "We can have lunch at my place." She said as she looked at her.

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." Olivia giggled as she reached out and took a hold of her hand, encasing it in her one. It was a daring move, but Alex never pulled her hand away, which Olivia took as a good sign.

XXX

As soon as both of their cars were pulled up outside of her house, she got out and locked her car, watching Alex do the same. When they were satisfied, the both of them began walking up the stone steps. Opening the front door, Olivia let Alex in and then closed it, locking it behind her. She threw her stuff down on the table just inside the door. Taking off her jacket, she hung it up.

"So, what's for lunch?" Alex asked curiously, not knowing what she had planned.

Olivia turned to her and gave her a sly smile as she sauntered closer to her. "Well, I thought we could start with a make-out session, then work our way through the foreplay, and then get to the fucking." She said seductively, whispering the last part in her ear. She hoped that if she used dirty words, that she would turn her on. She never used those words when she was having sex, but Alex brought out the animal in her and she needed her, so she thought she would try something new.

Alex groaned slightly when she began kissing her neck. She thought she was going to start undressing her when she gripped her shoulders, but instead she pushed her away from her. Olivia looked at her curiously. Had she done something wrong? "I don't want to just fuck you… or have sex with you-"

She cut her off, feeling her lower lip beginning to tremble and her eyes begin to fill with tears. "You don't feel the same way for me, do you?" She asked, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, but it was hard. She had just made a complete fool out of herself. _Great going idiot,_ she scolded herself.

Alex gripped her shoulders again, looking directly into her big brown eyes. "No, no, I do." She sighed slightly. Olivia felt a tiny spark of hope. "I want to make love to you, Olivia." She said softly, running a thumb under her eyes, wiping away her tears.

Olivia felt her heart swell. She had never had someone care so much for her, especially not someone she had practically just met. She knew that from then on, she was always going to be gentle with her, no matter what. "Really?" She whispered. She didn't care that she barely knew her. A connection had been made and there was no way in hell, she was letting it pass.

Alex nodded and with that Olivia crushed her lips against hers, the both of them kissing each other furiously. Alex let her tongue flick out and trace her upper lip, begging for access, which she willingly gave. Their tongues collided, thrusting and twisting together in the most mind-blowing of ways. Olivia moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss more than she could have ever hoped.

Clothes began being ripped off as they stumbled their way towards the staircase. Olivia wasn't sure whether they would make it up to her bedroom or not, but it was a task that she was willing to try.

That void had finally been filled.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I think it was a little better than my last chapter. I also think this might be the last chapter to this little story.**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to add one more chapter to this. I got a load of requests to continue it. This is the last chapter and after this I won't be updating it any more.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, adds to favs, alerts, etc. You're all amazing. *_***

Chapter 3

Olivia giggled as she snuggled further down under the covers. Her head rested against Alex's shoulder and one of her legs was thrown across her waist. She ran one of her hands over her bare chest, enjoying the feel of her beneath her fingers. Their breathing was still a little heavy and their bodies retained a light sheen of sweat from their passionate love making. She sighed in contentment as she rested her hand just over her heart and snuggled into her even more. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Alex returned her beaming smile with one of her own. "It was mind-blowing." She complimented, kissing the top of her head.

Olivia smiled as she titled her head and placed a soft kiss to her neck. She loved the fact that she was still holding her close to her and that she hadn't just had sex with her and left. It showed that she did care, but the question was, where did they go from here? Moving slightly, she propped herself up onto her elbow and looked down into her ice blue eyes. She was glad that she still kept her arm wrapped around her. She pulled her lower lip through her teeth, thinking about how best to approach what she wanted to tell her.

It was true that they had only known each other for a week, but what had just happened between them had just felt so right. Would she think she was easy, now? She certainly hoped not, but sleeping with someone you had just known for a week might make some people think so. She didn't want her to think that she went around sleeping with every woman she met. "So," she started off slowly. "First… I-I just want to tell you that… I don't usually sleep with people I don't know… well, more like ever… actually you're the first, but not the first person I've ever been with… just the first stranger…," she trailed off, groaning when she seen the amused look Alex was giving her. "This could be going better," she mumbled.

Alex chuckled as she rolled her over, so she was on top of her, looking down into her big brown eyes. "Its okay, Liv. I get what you're trying to say. You're the first and last 'stranger,'" she air quoted the word 'stranger' with one hand because she didn't feel that they were really strangers anymore. "That I'm _ever_ going to be with. Besides, if you really think about it, we're not really strangers anymore. I have seen you naked, after all." She finished, smirking.

Olivia giggled and blushed slightly. "That's true." She agreed as she slipped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her. "So, when you said last… did you mean that it's not-"

She was taken by surprise slightly when Alex cut her off by pressing her lips against hers. "I mean last, as in you're the only woman I'm _ever_ going to be with." She said softly.

Olivia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She barely knew this woman, yet she made her feel more loved than anyone had ever made her feel. It definitely was a whole new experience, one that she loved so far. "Are you sure?" She asked softly, hoping that what she was saying to her wasn't just sweet talk.

She gave her a smile and ran her hand gently down along the side of her face. "I was sure the moment you opened that front door and I saw you." Alex closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against hers. She thrust her tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan out. She smiled against her mouth when she felt her hand brush along her thigh. Their tongues collided, thrusting together in the most mind-blowing of ways. She moaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss more than she could have ever hoped.

They only broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. Alex rested her forehead against hers and stared into her big brown eyes. "So, I guess this means we're together?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She said as she ran her hands down along her thigh. She gripped it in her warm hand. "I do have one question, though." She said softly.

"And what's that?" Olivia asked curiously, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"What about, Nora?" She asked bluntly.

Olivia sighed slightly. Over the last week she had learned a few things about the woman on top of her. One of them was she could be a very blunt person at times. She had already earned the nick name 'The Ice Queen.' Though, Olivia didn't see her as that. She saw the softer side of Alex.

Giving her a reassuring smile, she leaned up and lightly pecked her lips. "We're just friends, nothing more." She spoke softly.

Alex nodded as she lifted up Olivia's leg. Olivia immediately got the hint and hooked it around her waist. She giggled slightly. "You know, I'm surprised we even made it to my room. I was ready to have you on the stairs." She ran one of her hands down along her arm.

Alex smirked. "What do you say we give your bed another workout?" She nuzzled her neck.

Shifting, she rolled the both of them over. She looked down at her, smiling impishly at her. "I don't know about my bed, but I sure could use one." She leaned down and began kissing her once again.

XXX

_One month later._

Olivia grumbled when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She wasn't really in a good mood. It was her and Alex's one month anniversary, yet Alex had to work. It annoyed her slightly, but she knew she couldn't complain about it. Usually it would be her who was stuck at work and Alex never kicked up a fuss about it, so she was going to let this one slide.

When she reached her apartment door, she sighed slightly as she looked through the peephole, her eyes going wide at whom she saw standing on the other side. Smiling, she hastily pulled open the door, coming face to face with none other than Alex.

Her Alex!

Her heart fluttered at the sight of her standing there. She didn't think she had ever been as happy to see her. She was still a little shocked, though. She had not expected this. The two locked eyes. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. She thought Alex had to work. That's what she had told her, so why was she here… at her apartment?

It seemed like forever had passed when Olivia decided to break the silence. "Alex?" Olivia said, sounding a little confused.

"Hey, Liv," Alex said as she walked closer to her.

"Alex," Olivia said, still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Alex smiled at her. "Can't you tell?" She replied with a smirk.

Olivia scowled slightly at her, not happy with her reply. "Alex, I thought you had to work." She said, confused.

"Well, I kind of… uh… lied." She blushed a little.

"Why?" Olivia frowned.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." Alex smiled sheepishly at her.

Olivia smiled back. She couldn't stop thinking about how sweet that was. "Well, I'm glad you're here," she said a little shyly, her cheeks turning bright red as she reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Alex giggled a little. "Really?" She questioned.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…" she trailed off, giving her an 'are you insane' look. Of course she wanted Alex here with her. She had been so lonely without her.

All she wanted to do was wrap the misunderstood blonde up in her arms and make love to her until there was no tomorrow. She loved her dearly and she wanted to show her that so bad, but maybe telling her this minute wasn't such a good idea. They had only been dating for a month, so maybe it would be too soon to tell her she loved her. Maybe she should wait a while. After all, she had the rest of her life to tell her… a life time to get up the courage to tell the Ice Queen that she was hopelessly in love with her.

She sighed slightly as she stared into Alex's blue eyes – Eyes that captured her heart very time. Okay, so maybe she couldn't wait a life time to tell her how she felt. She had made up her mind. She would tell her in a few days, once she gets up the courage that is. She would wait just a little bit longer. She was pretty sure she could last a few more days.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when Alex spoke. "So, do you mind if I come in?" She asked curiously, but there was a hint of shyness in her angel like voice. Olivia frowned slightly, wondering why Alex was acting so shy. What was wrong with her?

All of a sudden, Olivia's eyes went wide in realisation. Alex was breaking up with her! That had to be it. Why else would she be acting so weird?

Feeling her heart break, she let go of Alex's hand and put a fake smile on her lips. "Sure," she softly mumbled as she turned around and walked back into the living room. She tried to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes when she heard Alex shut the door behind her.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down and watched as Alex followed after her. For a few moments she said nothing, just waiting for Alex to break up with her. It seemed like time had slowed to almost nothing as she waited for the dreaded words. She wondered had Alex not enjoyed the last month like she had. Had she been kidding herself in thinking that Alex really cared about her, when in reality she really didn't? She hated that thought, but it broke her heart.

Not being able to hold back the tears anymore, she let them fall freely down over her cheeks. Damn, she was making a fool out of herself, but surprisingly she didn't care. All she could think about was that Alex was going to break up with her.

"Liv, why are you crying?" Alex asked curiously, but there was worry in her voice.

Looking at her, she sniffled. "Go ahead… say it," she sobbed.

Alex frowned, her brow furrowing. "Say what?"

"That you want to… break up… with me!" She exclaimed, but it came out as a strangled sob.

Alex's eyes immediately went wide and she quickly wrapped her arms around Olivia. Olivia could do nothing, but sob in the blonde's arms. This was it - The moment of truth. Her life was over. "Olivia, I'm not breaking up with you!" Alex exclaimed.

Olivia quickly raised her head and looked at Alex through her teary eyes. "What?" She frowned.

"Why on earth would you think that?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arms around her tighter.

"I… I thought… well… you…" she trailed off, immediately feeling like such a moron. She had just embarrassed the hell out of herself.

"You thought I was going to break up with you?" Alex whispered as she turned her head, so she was looking at her.

Olivia blushed furiously. "Well, you were acting so weird. The last time I got dumped, she was acting the same way." She mumbled.

Olivia was taken by surprise when Alex giggled. "Olivia, I'm not breaking up with you. I was acting so weird because I was planning on telling you… I loved you," she said softly.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, except I had it all planned out. I was going to take you to dinner and then I was going to tell you. I had been planning it for the last two weeks, that's why I told you I had to work today," she smiled softly.

Burying her head in her hands, Olivia groaned. "I feel like such a moron."

Alex giggled some more as she pressed a kiss to the side of Olivia's head. "I love you, Olivia," she softly whispered.

Raising her head, she looked at Alex and gave her a beaming smile. "I love you, too, Alex." She said as she leaned in a pressed her lips against Alex's, relishing in the fact that she had been completely wrong about Alex's intentions.

She usually hated being wrong, but this time she would gladly accept it.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Now, this is definitely the last chapter to this little story. I won't be updating it any more. I said from the start that it was only going to be a two or three shot.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. *_***

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
